tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or Gmod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from all around the world using the Team Fortress 2 models as the base. With their debut on 31 December 2008, they already have several years of history. Characteristics While their appearance is somewhat similar to most of the TF2 characters, these TF2 Freaks are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: most of them frequently exibit their inhuman nature and their actions by bringing demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are infamous because of this). Howewer, a few Monsters will only attack if provoked or directly confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and some are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Between the TF2 Freaks themselves howewer, it is a different story: some Freaks are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best example), others hold an intense rivalry between each other (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also genuine friends, always lending a hand when necessary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Freaks' origin and appearance in the Garry's Mod world is a mystery. Some, such as Christian Brutal Sniper, have an arguably realistic origin. Others are simply mutations or gene-splicing experiments while others apparently came from another universe or dimension. And then there are the humans, with strange equipment, excellent fitness or unique skills who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a significant difference between these two terms when speaking of TF2 creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be (hardly) conceivable in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he does not have any magical powers. A TF2 Monster is something inconceivable in any realistic way, such as Weaselcake's misshapen model and his various supernatural abilities. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which contains most of the recognised TF2 Freaks and Monsters in the Team Fortress 2 World, in alphabetical order: A *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Anuspy *Ape Heavy *Ass Pancakes *Assbox *Assassin Sect B *Behemoth *Blind Femscout *Blockgineer *BLU Gentlemanly Demo *BLU Nnnngh Sniper *BLU Pyrogun *Bluster Blaster Sentry *Buddhist Murder Pyro *Bob and Bob *Bomb Bear *Bonk Pancakes C *Caberneer *Captain Demoman *Cave Heavy *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Climber *Combineer *Cornish Game Spy *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Cremapyro *Crotch Sniper *Crouton Haircut *Cryo *Cupcake Man *CyborHeavy *CyborMedic *Cyborneer *CyborPyro *CyborScout *Cyborsniper *CyborSpy D *Dangerous Bacon *Deceptibots *Deed Goy *Deemomeeng *Demokaze *Demopan *Demo Samedi *Dennis *Destroyer *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *Disciples *Disco Heavy *Doc Jarate *DoomSpy *Doppelganger *Dr. Monotone *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Paranormal *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude *Dr. Teeem *Dr. Uppengraden *Dragh Vundabar *Dream Demoman *Drunk Monk E *Edo Soldier *El Pootisimo *Energineer *Engina *EnGeR *Erzengel F *Fadkiller *FaG Scout *Fatman Topshelf *Fat Spy *Flyper *Fratman *Friendly Scout G *GAYPENIS *Genital Food *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy *Giga Demo *God Cow *Golem *Gravy Guitarman H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavygator *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heeboo *Hippo Scout *Hoomba I *Icy Spy *Infected Germedic *Infierno *Intelligent Heavy *Interesting Spy *Intoxicated Soldier *Iris J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick *J.D Aussie *Johann Van Windhoek K *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Kennyro McPyrick *Kickass Engineer *Kid Friendly Heavy *King Caberface *Knivehand *Kolossal Kirov L *LavaSpy *Lord DeGroot M *Madic *Magic Mann *Magician Heavy *Maggot Gear *Major Scout Guy *Mann of Mystery *Mastermind *Master Piss *Medibird *Medizard *MeeM *Men of Mystery *Mender *Mentlegen Pie *Mischievous Medic *Mobster Heavy *Moodic *Mr Crocket *Mundyfly *Mutated Burger *MysteriPyro N *Necromanncer *New Weapon *Nightmare Medic *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Engie *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Old Bloke *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Pancolawich *Panoman *Pencer *Piro *Piss Cakehole *Polite Spy *Pootis Bird *Pootisbots *Pootis-MAN *Popin Dumbell *Porkgineer *Porn Cakes *Private Funnyman *Professor Pyrowise *Pumpkin Soldier *Pygas *Pyre *Pyrocopter *Pyro Knight *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Rabic *Radioscout *Razor *Reaper *Rex *Robosol *Robot Cupcake *Robot Engie *RubberFruit *Russian Poot Fairy S *Samyro *Santa Soldier *Savior *Scaosh *Scheemic *Schniper *Scoldier *Scombine *Scott Mundy *Scout.exe *Scoutit *Scoutphurr *Scunt *Scuttlebucket *SeaSpy *Seeldier *Seeman *Sentinel *Sentry Daleks *Sergai *Sewer Medic *Sgt. Chucklenuts *Shaden *Shriek *Silent Strike *Skinny Spy *Slender Mann *Snipe *Snyphurr *Sodeanator *Sodic *Soiled Diaper Station *Soldier Drones *Soldine *Solgineer *Soljah *Soul Scout *Soupcock Porkpie *Spanner *Speavy *Spencer Pootis *Spengineer *Spenser the Spy *Sphai *Spycrab *Spig *Spiritual Demoman *Spoy *Spy and Spy *Spy Krueger *Spy of Influence *Spyper *Spyvich *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stealth Keg *Stu Pidface *Stupid Heavy *Suicide Soldier T *Team Killer *Team ZOM *TelroSpy *The Agreeable Soldier *The Doctor *The Masked Offender *The Poot Troop *The Samurai *The Socially Awkward Heavy *The Shades *The Soldeer Herd *The Spectre *Thieving BLU Soldier *Tone Soldier *Typewriter U *Uncle Crusty V *Vagineer **The Beta Vagineer **The Bugler **The Evolved Vagineer **The Gunslinger **The Mastermind **Mssnor **The Original Vagineer **Sphai's Summoner *Vagipyro *Vagispy *Vagitoilet *Vent Scout W *Warrior *Wavemouth *Weaselcake *Weaselpie *Werevy *Wrench Spy X *XanderKage Y Z *ZE AMBULANCE *Zombie in a Box Trivia *Vagineer is by far the oldest of the proper TF2 Monsters - he had first appeared in a YouTube video on 31 December 2008, even though he was not properly identified and developed until several months later. Crotch Sniper was introduced on 9 August 2009, Intelligent Heavy - 28 October 2009, Icy Spy - 15 November 2009, Fat Spy - 16 December 2009; all of them being the first proto-Monsters. Painis Cupcake's epochal debut on 9 January 2010 inspired the creation of a multitude of other TF2 Freaks, a process which continues even today. *Even though Spycrab was introduced 6 July 2008, about 6 months before Vagineer, he is not considered the oldest because his nature as a proper TF2 Monster is dubious. *There have been several attempts to determine and classify TF2 Freaks by the magnitude of their combat prowess, but given their capricious nature and extremely varied reception it is virtually impossible to make a fully objective ranking. *As of March 2013, there are 280+ recognised TF2 Monsters. Category:Content Category:Terminology